prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Rhodes Scholars
Team Rhodes Scholars (also known as The Rhodes Scholars) is a professional wrestling tag team in WWE, consisting of Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow. The team's name is a play on Rhodes' last name and Sandow's intellectual gimmick and a reference to the Rhodes Scholarship. History Rhodes and Sandow first teamed together during the August 27, 2012 episode of Raw when they faced the team of Sin Cara and Brodus Clay. On September 21, 2012, Rhodes and Sandow officially formed a tag team during an edition of SmackDown to face the Tag Team Champions Daniel Bryan and Kane, at the request of anger management therapist Dr. Shelby after his patients' loss to Rhodes and Sandow in singles matches due to the other's interference. The match ended in a disqualification loss for Rhodes and Sandow after Rhodes struck Kane with a chair. During the next Raw, Rhodes and Sandow attacked Kane and Bryan before labelling themselves as the Rhodes Scholars. Together, the Rhodes Scholars were entered in a Tag Team Championship tournament and defeated the Usos to advance. On the October 8 episode of Raw, the Rhodes Scholars defeated Santino Marella and Zack Ryder to advance to the finals in the tournament. The Rhodes Scholars ultimately defeated Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara on the October 22 episode of Raw to win the tournament and become the number one contenders to the Tag Team Championship at Hell in a Cell. At the event, the Rhodes Scholars won the match by disqualification, which resulted in Team Hell No retaining the title. The following night on Raw, they were chosen to be a part of Team Punk for Survivor Series, though the team was later renamed Team Ziggler after Punk was removed from the team due to him being forced to defend his WWE Championship that night. On the November 16 episode of SmackDown, Rhodes suffered an injury which resulted in him being replaced by David Otunga on Team Ziggler. At the event, Team Ziggler defeated Team Foley, although Sandow was the first member of his team to be eliminated. On the December 10 episode of Raw, Rhodes returned from injury, where the Rhodes Scholars defeated The Usos, Primo and Epico and The Prime Time Players in a Fatal-4 Way match. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, the Rhodes Scholars defeated Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio to once again become number one contenders to the Tag Team Championship. They received their shot at the title on the December 19 episode of Main Event, which they failed to win. On the January 11, 2013 episode of SmackDown, the Rhodes Scholars confronted The Rock, which resulted in Rock performing a Rock Bottom on Sandow and a People's Elbow on Rhodes. At the 26th annual Royal Rumble, they failed once again to win the Tag Team Title. On the February 1 episode of SmackDown, Rhodes and Sandow announced that they would part ways, but would still remain best friends. It was announced by Cody Rhodes that on the 10th of February, that they will reunite for a weekend live show. They reunited on February 17, 2013 in a preshow match at Elimination Chamber in a losing effort against Brodus Clay & Tensai. The pair later announced that they were getting together, and have fought losing matches against Degeneration X members (via interference by Brock Lesnar). Later that night, they would be put into a storyline with the returning Bella Twins and placed in a match against Sheamus and Randy Orton where they were defeated. On the March 22 episode of SmackDown, Team Rhodes Scholars defeated Brodus Clay and Tensai in a tag team match after a distraction from The Bella Twins. On April 7 at Wrestlemania 29, Team Rhodes Scholars and The Bella Twins were set to face Clay, Tensai and "The Funkadactyls"(Cameron and Naomi) in an eight–person mixed tag team match, though the match never took place due to time restraints and WWE removed any mention or advertisement of the match. The match would later take place the following night on Raw with Team Rhodes Scholars losing the match. In wrestling *'Cody Rhodes' finishing moves' **''Cross Rhodes'' (Jumping Rolling cutter) *'Damien Sandow's finishing moves' **''Terminus'' (Straight jacket neckbreaker) *'Nicknames' **'"The (Self-Professed) Intellectual Savior of the (Unwashed) Masses"' - Sandow *'Entrance themes' **"Smoke & Mirrors (V2)" by Jim Johnston/Emphatic **"Hallelujah Chorus" from Messiah Part II by George Frideric Handel - Sandow External links * Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2012 debuts Category:2013 disbandments Category:Teams and stables